Silver
by SnowKnox
Summary: A young girl with silver hair collides with Sebastian one night. How does she effect the living arrangements of Ciel and the others? Ffff...Wow. I can't form summaries. Lol, have fun.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new fanfiction! I'm sorry to say I've put Dark and Light on a hold, because I've been having trouble reforming my inspiration for it. However, this is based on Black Butler. I own nothing but my OC, I hope I did alright. I was a little worried about how I portrayed the cannon characters. Eeeep...

* * *

Chapter 1

Maybe the faster I run, the less distance I put between me and the past. Why not? Seems perfectly illogical, just like everything else in the world. A simple elapse of eternal confusion. The idea in itself doesn't even seem like it makes sense, it all confuses me. Doesn't matter, I kept running that night. I ran, as fast as my fragile legs could carry me. My silver hair flew behind me, the moonlight lighting certain points in it making it look almost white. My green eyes wandered constantly, and persistently. There was no other easy path other than the one I had been running, and it frustrated me. I could taste the blood that was running down my face from a deep gash in my forehead, but still I ran.

My whole body was covered in wounds, and it had taken everything I had to run from that cursed place. It didn't make anything easier to me, though. I was weak, and light-headed. I could barely keep going through the night, but I kept pushing, now with my eyes closed. I didn't want to see where I was going, because I figured where I was headed was just as bad as where I came from. I didn't want to be anyone's little burden anymore, either. I had been running for days now, and I was hungry. Thirsty. However, several of my wounds had healed by then besides the more severe ones. Then, something different occurred. One second, I was running through the forest with my eyes closed, and the next...The next I was on the ground, having run into a very much solid person.

Panic coursed through my whole body, fearing they had found out where I had gone. I wouldn't let it show in my eyes. I opened my eyes, and forced the look of anger and hatred onto my face as I looked up at the dark figure standing over me. When my vision straightened out, as much as it could, I saw vaguely a blur of a pale raven-haired man. My vision has never been 20/20, so clearly seeing this man without glasses or contacts was impossible. He knelt down in front of me and I saw a gloved hand reach out to touch me. I let out a threatening sound as I smacked his hand away and backed up from him. It was then I heard his smooth, deep voice speak to me.

"Now, now. Don't be troublesome, I'm sure having blood down your face isn't pleasant, now is it, young lady?" His voice spoke out to me.

His voice was smooth in a way that made me want to break down and trust him. I wasn't that weak though, not yet. I simply glared at him, my piercing emerald-colored eyes meeting his. My attitude didn't waver as I met his eyes, even though inside his eyes made me melt. It wasn't so much in a crush way, it was simply he was hypnotic. When I made no response, he simply sighed and grabbed my arm and held me in place as he cleaned the blood off my face. I tried to pull away from him, but he was stronger than me. This fact didn't stop me from struggling against him, and with my free hand grabbed his arm that was holding onto me and started pulling at it. I would have hit him, but I didn't want to go that far.

"You have fine emerald eyes, young lady. Now, mind telling me just what you were doing running through the woods to the Phantomhive Estate?" He didn't sound mad at all, which was what was most unnerving. He sounded that level of calm where underneath it the person is unbelievably pissed. It only made me pull harder to try and get away from him. I would have preferred if he just yelled at me for trespassing.

"I don't know what you're talking about! What estate!? And who the hell is Phantomhive!?" I yelled, using anger to cover my fear. I stopped pulling at his arm and began hitting the arm grasping me with my fist. It didn't seem to hurt him, so why the heck not? Beating on him was keeping me from crying, and I refused to show weakness to this...person.

"So you don't know, I see? Take a good look around you, I'm sure then you'll realize just what estate I'm talking about. As for Phantomhive...it's a noble family's name. The current heir would be my young master Ciel Phantomhive. However, now you've made me curious. Tell me, young lady, if you would please calm down and stop hitting me, if you weren't running specifically to here just where did you come from?" He said calmly.

I broke down then. I stopped hitting him and tears spilled from my eyes. I didn't want to answer his question. That question just hurt, I didn't want to remember where I had come from. When the man saw me start crying he let go of my arm and picked me up. That's when I started thrashing again. Just who did he think he was, I gave him no right to carry me. I started screaming.

"Stop it! What the hell do you think you're doing!? Put me down!" I screamed, but he made no move to do so.

"Please, young lady, stop thrashing. Unless you'd want me to throw you off the estate grounds and leave you on the streets, but that doesn't seem like a very pleasant idea to me. How about you? Calm down, I'm sure the young master wouldn't mind helping someone in such need as you are. You may address me as Sebastian," He said as he walked towards the door of the estate, with me thrashing in his arms. I finally gave up, running out of energy to fight against this so-called Sebastian anymore. I just let my head fall back and stared at the sky. Though I couldn't see clearly, I could see dark clouds were forming over the moon. It would probably rain soon.

"It looks like it's going to rain...how nice, I like rain...," I murmured, accidentally thinking out loud.

"Do you now? By the way, I don't believe I caught your name, young lady," Sebastian said, which was when I blushed from embarrassment of thinking out loud so carelessly.

"Silvia. My name is Silvia...," I murmured, as a gust of wind blew my silver hair over my eyes and I finally gave into my exhaustion and fell asleep. The instant I fell asleep was when the rain started, and Sebastian carried my sleeping frame into the estate.

* * *

Well..How was it!? Was it okay!? How'd I do!? Let me know what you thought, I could use some encouragement to my poor spirits. And yes, I will be continuing Everyone Has Their Secrets, I just do best when I'm multi-tasking stories for some reason. More options to format my ideas in, I guess. Because my mind works strangely. I originally have no true plan for the idea I form in my head, then I chose which story I can make it fit best for, and then...boom! I find a way to weave it in! Like a tightly-woven blanket! Yay!

*Dapplepaw*


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! I'm back with some more Black Butler! Amazing, I listen to the most ridiculous of music when I'm writing this fanfiction, it's quiet amusing. Anyways, let's reply to my lovely little reviewer, shall we?

Sakura4000: Thank you so much. I'm glad you looking forward to this chapter and I hope it's what you expected. Your review meant a lot to me, and I'm glad you like it so far.

And now let's get into Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 2

When I awoke, I immediately closed my eyes again. The light hurt my eyes after so long of running around in the shadows. And my head was already throbbing, and once again I was feeling the effects of my big gash. I forced myself to sit up and open my eyes. Where I was must have been a guest room. Maybe I could just sneak out of here and leave. I mean, relying on these people to help me would just make me a big problem. So unless I could do something for them..well..I didn't want to stay there. I silently slipped out of bed, and realized I was wearing a pale nightgown. Praying to myself, I silently moved to the door. I was praying that Sebastian hadn't been the one to change my clothing. The very thought of it made me shudder.

Luckily, I found my old clothes laying on a trunk near the foot of the bed. Someone had cleaned them. Pretty pointless, I was just going to run again and get them all filthy. I picked them up and observed them closely. Not a single spot of blood anymore. Well, whoever was in charge of washing clothes was good at it, I'll give them that. I changed out of the nightgown and pulled on my old clothing. Securing my metal wristbands to my wrists, I silently left the room.

I'd always been good at navigating. This was a virtue I had to use through this mansion as I walked. There was something I needed to do first before I left, anyhow. So I maneuvered my way through the labyrinth of halls until I found just what I needed. The supposed Ciel Phantomhive's main study. I heard Sebastian's voice, and pressed my ear lightly against the door. I could hear him talking to somebody else, someone who was probably this "Ciel" person. He sounded young, younger than me even. And I'm only 14.

"Young master, what do you suppose?" Sebastian said, and I could hear his footsteps walking around the room. I'd have to be careful and listen for if he was coming towards the door.

"I'm not sure. Do you think what happened to her has anything to do with the recent crime we're following?" The younger voice said.

Young master. That's it. That's how I knew it was Ciel. I remembered Sebastian addressing him like that to me yesterday.

"Doubtful, young master. The young girl wasn't from around here, obviously. Or she would have known the Phantomhive name," Sebastian said.

"True enough. Alright, Sebastian, you may go now," Ciel said.

"Yes, young master. As you wish," Sebastian said, and I heard his footsteps moving towards the door. I slipped away from it and down to the front door. My plan was to simply slip out the front door, not too hard when no one is looking. Except somebody was.

"Young lady, surely you don't plan on leaving so soon? Where ever do you plan to go?" I heard Sebastian's voice call out behind me as I reached for the door knob. Too late. Busted. I lowered my hand back down to it's place by my side and made no move to face Sebastian.

"Silvia was your name, correct? Well then, Silvia. I suppose you're wondering why you should stay here, if you'll just make yourself a burden," Sebastian said slowly. The hairs on my arm stood on end, and I became uneasy. Slowly I turned to face him. He had a smug smile on his face as he walked down the stairs.

"I suppose you could say that, yes," I muttered, even though he was right on the dot. I wouldn't let him get a big head just because he could guess one thing about me.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we could find a use for you. Extra hands is always helpful, isn't it? Now, I won't have you eavesdropping on me and my master's conversations though," Sebastian said, standing in front of me.

"How did you know about that!?" I said, slowly backing up to the door and putting my hand behind my back, fumbling for the knob.

"You're quite stealthy, Silvia. Unfortunately for you, if I couldn't catch anyone eavesdropping on us, then what kind of butler would I be?" Sebastian said, reaching behind my and grabbing my wrist.

'A normal one,' Was the thought that crossed my mind, but I wasn't about to say that to his face and get on his bad side even more than I already seemed to be, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to find my way to the door so I could get out of your hair for good, and I got a little curious when I heard your voices."

"Ah, curiosity got the better of you, did it? That's quite alright. Now, I'd hate to leave you to run around and possibly end up dead somewhere. How about we see with my young master if you could be of any use to us," Sebastian said, more of a command than a suggestion. I sighed, and pulled my arm from his grasp. My strength had returned to me.

"Fine, I suppose being your slave is better than being dead," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Slave? What are you talking about 'slave'? You'd merely be a servant, nothing more. In exchange for your work you get a house of your head. It's a type of payment, so how on earth could you label yourself a slave to us? If you really wanted to leave you could do so at anytime with no consequence other than the ones you bring on yourself," someone said behind Sebastian. Sebastian moved out of the way and bowed.

The person I was must have been Ciel. I stared at his navy blue hair and my eyes drifted to his eyepatch, then to his other sapphire blue eye. He wasn't much shorter than me. I let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come off as ungrateful...Aren't you a little young to be the lone heir of the Phantomhive name?" The question just slipped out of my mouth. I'm a curious girl, and sometimes I get carried away.

"No, I don't think so. Not in the least. Aren't you a little young to be running around by yourself?" Ciel asked me, narrowing his eye.

"Good point, so we're even," I said, trying not to lose my nerve. One wrong move with this kid and I could easily be thrown out.

"I suppose, if you want to look at it as getting even. So, do you want a place to stay or not?" He asked me.

I lowered myself to my knees and dipped my head as a sign of submission, "Use me how you will. I can be useful in many ways."

"Alright. Then from now on you are a Phantomhive servant. Sebastian. This is an order! Teach this girl, Silvia, anything she needs to know," Ciel said, pointing at Sebastian.

I rose to my feet, and Sebastian bowed again, speaking in the same smooth voice as always, "As you wish, young master."

* * *

Well! I hope you all liked it. *currently listening to Let the Beat Drop* I have this and Bonamana or whatever on repeat together and it's kind of amusing as I continue to write fanfictions. Because I get a little distracted by the song. Tell me what you think. ;)

*Dapplepaw*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back! Today we're gonna get a little view on WHAT Silvia had been running from!

Have fun, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebastian had completed my training and had given me a starters task. He simply wanted me to clean up a few rooms and that wasn't too hard. However I learned my main task was protecting Ciel. I was standing in a guest room cleaning up some of the shelves with a duster. I had a lot of thoughts running through my head, and I worried I might endanger them. What if the same people who want me come after them too? What if they knew the things I knew? When they had asked me about what happened, I told them I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. Which wasn't true. I was simply afraid of how they'd react.

Caught in my train of thought, I accidentally knocked a small figurine off the shelf. Quickly before it hit the ground I caught it and put it back. Apparently, there were three other servants here I had yet to run across, but I heard they were a handful. I proceeded to straighten some picture frames, and then I was done. I had completed my tasks easily. Carefully decided, I went downstairs and out into the garden. The flowers were beautiful, but it looked like they needed some care. So I filled up a bucket with water and was going to water them.

Suddenly a giant white THING ran past me and knocked me off balance and I spilled the bucket of water all over myself as I fell down. I grumbled with annoyance as I saw a small blonde boy with hair clips run up to me.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? You must be the new servant! My name is Finnian. I seem to have lost control of Pluto...again...," The boy murmured, rubbing the back of his head before offering to help me up.

I accepted his offer and looked to see the giant white creature was just a really big dog running around. I stared at it, wide-eyed.

"That's...a big dog," I commented, before walking cautiously up to it. It looked at me with curiosity.

"It's okay, good boy. Can you lay down? I have a treat!" I pulled out a dog biscuit. Don't ask me why I had it, I didn't know myself.

The big dog barked loudly and laid down, scooting closer to me and licking me. Great, now I was even more soaked. Except now with dog slobber. I was going to need a bath after this. I smiled and gave him the treat, telling him to stay then turning back to Finnian.

"There, no harm done. I just need a bath now, do you mind filling the bucket with water and watering those roses?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips with a smile.

"Yes! It's the least I could do after the trouble I've caused you!" He said, taking the bucket and running over to the faucet-thing.

"Thank you, you seem like a very nice person. My name is Silvia," I said, walking over to him.

"Silvia sounds like a very pretty name, Miss. I'm really sorry, again, for the big mess. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor," Finnian said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you."

I walked inside and up the stairs, trying to find the servants' bathroom. I found it fairly quickly and washed myself up, then got into some dry clothes. I smiled at my reflection, staring into my own emerald green eyes. I had always been fairly fond of my appearance, even when others made fun of my unnatural silver hair. After drying up and coming my hair, I walked out of the bathroom.

Instantly I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I fell. I heard light laughter before everything went dark like an abyss and I was unconscious.

When I woke up again, I had a powerful pain throbbing through my head. I opened my eyes, but I still couldn't see. I was blindfolded and gagged, and my hands were bound up behind my back. Cold laughter filled the room, and I knew exactly who it belonged to. Cold, slender hands touched the sides of my face before reaching back and undoing the knot that held the blindfold. My captor stepped back, letting the blindfold dropped. I was right on who it was.

Before me stood a girl a few years older than me, with long red hair and purple eyes. Scar across her left eye, and a cold smirk. There was no mistake, this was Ezla. A cold blooded killer I had been friends with. I glared, and she sighed.

"Nevermind, it's no fun when I can't hear you scream, Silvia," Ezla said, reaching back and undoing my gag as well. I bit her hand hard when she was pulling back. I didn't draw blood, but she hit me.

"You want to make this harder than it has to be?" Ezla growled.

"What do you want now," I growled, only to be greeted with a painful kick to my side and I was instantly lying down on the ground, struggling to breathe.

"Don't rush me. Don't worry, I won't let you die today. I just want to remind you who's in charge," Ezla said coldly, kicking my side again.

I coughed, and began working my hands out of the bounds. Ezla was oblivious to it because I had rolled over onto my back. She put her foot on my chest and pushed down, making it hard for me to breathe even more so.

"Hmmm..." Ezla seemed to be thinking as she dropped down so she was sitting on top of me. She pulled out a silver glistening knife and observed it carefully, making sure there wasn't a single flaw.

Then she began. Ezla made a small cut in my arm. I winced at the sharp pain as blood seeped form the cut. Then she repeated the process all over my arms, and I had almost freed my arms. Ezla grinned coldly, leaning down so her face was inches from mine and running the blade along my cheek. I felt my blood spill out of the cut, hot and sticky. Just after I had healed form my old wounds, too. Now someone was just making new ones. Would I ever get a break?

I suddenly arched my back and moved my arms up grabbed Ezla's long red hair and yanking her off me violently. She fell to the ground next to me and I scrambled to my feet. The room spun from the blood loss as it ran down my arms and dripped on the floor, leaving blood trails as I ran from the room. I kept running, maneuvering my way as best as I could back through the city, trying to find my way back to the Phantomhive manor. Where else could I really go? I doubted that Ezla really wanted anything to do with them, she was very strange. Most likely she'd be gone from this town by tomorrow.

Somehow, like a miracle, I made it back to the manor. Luckily she hadn't gotten very far on me. However how long had I been unconscious? I looked at the sky, and realized several hours must have passed. I wondered if anyone had even noticed I had disappeared. Just before I could really get inside the manor, blood loss won and I fell to my knees and down onto my bruised side. I let out a hiss of pain before once again that dark abyss greeted me and I was out cold once again.

* * *

Did you like it? I know, if you've read my Corpse Party fanfiction on my SageundOracle account then you know who Ezla is and her relations and that she's a crazy bitch. But oh well.

*SnowKnox*


End file.
